bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cocktail Lounge
Should I Stay or Should I Go? I'd rather you didn't delete this page. ZanyDragon (talk) 03:34, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I know you'd like to keep it, the question is "how valuable is the topic/ does it need its own page?" We'll see how the community feels about it. Unownshipper (talk) 03:44, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I dont think it should be delited. maybe just changed a little bit. well allmost everything has an page from Pipe to Battleship Bay so i dont see why Cocktail Lounge shouldn't have one. Shacob (talk) 03:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't the cocktail lounge sign simply mean 'We serve cocktails here', I don't think it's an actual business. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 21:47, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Someone has to run it. Perhaps its connected to the theater (which has its own coffee bar already) or just to the entire Fort Frolic establishment (company that rents out space to all those shops/stores and even extending to Poseidon Plaza ??). It could be included as a distinct 'establishment' without being to wrong. This also poped up in my mind while I was edting.. I dont belive its an buisness considering we see cocktail lounges inside several buisnesses, including Pharaoh's Fortune Casino and the Kashmir Restaurant and advertisement in several locations for "a Lounge" and not a spesific place, which meens that the area surved a coctail lounge so I agree with you, Night at the Kashmir. Shacob (talk) 18:25, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't this page be deleted then considering that it's just a normal sign and not an actual seperate business? Night at the Kashmir (talk) 19:48, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't think that we should delete this page, it is an entity from the bioshock series. It should be considered an independently operating "stand" within any established business. Any business should be included within the scope of Rapture's businesses. AndyRyan (talk) 20:34, May 5, 2014 (UTC) But that's the thing, the Cocktail Lounge isn't an independant business. Putting the sign in a restaurant is the exact same as putting a '''Bathroom' ''or '''Employes Only' ''sign there, It's just to let people know where or what something is. In this case, it's to show that this bar is where the cocktails are served. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 21:33, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I see your point, but the lounge in the southern mall is operated as an independent entity AndyRyan (talk) 02:40, May 6, 2014 (UTC) So here's the big thing, on the map and in the area description (the white identifying text that pops up in different locations) the place in Fort Frolic is labeled the "Cocktail Lounge." This doen't necessarily make it a "business." It was probably just operated under the ownership of Fort Frolic (AKA Sander Cohen probably hired someone to mix drinks & take care of the bar). Different places that aren't uniquely special are given "names" just for the sake of identifying a new area. For example, the hallway in between the two Bathysphere locations in fort frolic (the place with the Apothecary) is labeled "Rapture Metro, Fort Frolic." It's just a description. It's not like Rapture Metro owns the Apothecary and other stuff in that vicinity. The Cocktail Lounge should not be counted among the Rapture Businesses. That being said, this page isn't doing any harm in being here. We should just indicate that it's a small bar located in other establishments, not a unique operation unto itself. Unownshipper (talk) 08:21, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I see, but, if we were to exclude this page from Rapture Businesses, where could we provide easy access to the page, other than the search box? AndyRyan (talk) 18:38, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I think you just answered the question. Tell you what, I'll make a Southern Mall page (we should have done so a long time ago) so that there's a direct link to this page. Unownshipper (talk) 21:19, May 6, 2014 (UTC)